Before It All Happened
by Clancy1018
Summary: (This is a Prequel to Not The Same. Written by a good friend of mine.) "I really have a great life I'm a teen still in high school. My sister Liv is an actress who is taking an indefinite break in her career. My family is really loving. I should be happy, but I'm not. Want to know why? It's because lately these past three weeks haven't been the best."


Prequel

**Hey guys Clancy here, I wan****t****you guys ****to know now I didn't write this stor****y. A good friend of mine did. His user name is jason2014. He wro****te this prequel, and I love it. Btw he's awesome, and a brilliant writer! I want to credit him as much as possible, and be sure to follow him! Now here's the stor****y.**

I really have a great life I'm a teen still in high school. My sister Liv is an actress who is taking an indefinite break in her career. My family is really loving. I should be happy, but I'm not. Want to know why? It's because lately these past three weeks haven't been the best.

**_WEEK 1_**

**Maddie's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I hit the button, just then my little brother Parker, who can be pain sometimes, told me I had overslept. I looked at the alarm clock, 10:00 am Oh no! But I always set It for 9:30, what is this broken or something?!

Parker then said "you'd better hurry"

I got dressed and ran downstairs to find parker on the

couch playing video games "what are you doing?!" I asked him.

Liv then came down the stairs still sleepy and asked "can't I sleep in on our day

off?!"

"What our day off?" I asked in confusion before realizing we all

had this Friday off. Due to a federal holiday or something

"PARKER!" I yelled. I felt really stupid, he then laughed. Mom then came into the room.

"MOM! PARKER just…" then my mom cut me off

"don't you guys start!"

I started to argue, realizing it wasn't worth it. I climbed back up to bed along

with Liv. As Liv went back to sleep my phone went off. I answered it

"Oh, hey Tyler" I answered.

I recently met him he loves sports, his favorite one being basketball. He wanted to try out for the team but unfortunately was in a leg cast which was coming off 2 days after tryouts ended. He started watching me practice, and comes over to my house to watch the game much to Diggy's annoyance, someone I stopped liking a while ago.

**_WEEK 2_**

**Maddie's POV:**

The last week had been uneventful but nice since Tyler and I talked, watched

Basketball and hang out. Liv was thinking about auditioning for a

upcoming role in a movie something I knew she'd love to do. But also

Diggy kept calling me. I blocked him but he'd use his friends or even

Joey's phone to text me. I told Joey to not let him, which he agreed to

without question because he knew me and Diggy had a history. I blocked

his friends who gave me mean looks because of it but soon stopped

caring.

I was putting away my stuff in my locker ready to go home when Diggy spotted me

"Hey Maddie wait up!" I pretended not to hear him and quickly closed my locker deciding just to carry my science and math books

"MADDIE!" He ran up to me before I could leave and grabbed my

Shoulder.

"What's wrong girl?"

"Leave me alone." I quickly replied he then pushed himself against me,

"Why'd we stop seeing each other?"

"Maybe because you're an alcoholic jerk who makes guys look bad" I responded.

He annoyingly said "what you don't like guys? Makes sense. The way you dress,

the things you like.

"I do like guys I just don't like scum!" I pushed him off just then I heard someone say, "Everything all right here?" it was my dad.

"Yeah Dad, Diggy just needs some help with a problem he has."

"What?" My dad asked.

"Nothing." I added. Although in my mind I thought to myself 'he's the problem'.

**Liv's POV:**

Me and joey sat on the couch lazily. It was Friday, and a great movie was on TV. I half sat half laid on the couch with joey on the other end just then the door knocked. Joey got up and opened it was Tyler Maddie's new boyfriend. All in all he was a great guy, not bad looking either.

"what are you doing here?" 'Maddie has practice today' I think. Just then Maddie came through the door.

"oh hey Tyler" she said while blushing.

"No practice today Maddie?" I asked.

"No we have it on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday."

"oh guess I was wrong" I quickly added so I wouldn't look stupid.

"Want to go play some ball?" Tyler asked, knowing she'd agree. Sure enough she did and they went out the back door.

**_WEEK 3_**

**Maddie's POV:**

Here Tyler and I were again on another Friday. Only this time it was different. Parker was at a sleepover, Liv was at oceans house, and Joey was at some science thing with mom and dad. They would all be gone, except parker for at least 3 hours. It was 6:45, and we all had an early

dinner my door was locked and Tyler and me were talking. Then we started kissing and began to lay down on the bed.

Tyler broke the kiss "wait are you sure you're ready for this?"

I thought about it then answered him.

"No I'm not. I'm sorry" he quickly kissed my nose and told me it was ok, and we continued to talk.

**Liv's POV:**

I opened the front door at about 11 pm excited to tell Maddie the news. I ran upstairs to find Maddie on her iPad.

"Where's Tyler?" Maddie looked up and said,

"Oh he just left"

"Oh well I have fantastic news!" I cheerfully said.

"Maddie I was invited to a party and I can bring guests"

"I don't know" Maddie replied.

"Come on PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Finally Maddie agreed, and I added "Thanks! I mean what's the worst that can happen"

"Hmm, I guess you're right. What's the worst that can happen." Maddie added.

"Great! I'm going to grab a quick shower before bed" I told her and left.

**Maddie's POV:**

I turned off my iPad and started to go to sleep. Also while thinking about what I had just agreed to, and also thinking about what will happen because of this...

**There it was guys! Hope you liked the story!**


End file.
